


Last Month – DSS #3

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Drogheda Stories Saga [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: DSS #3





	Last Month – DSS #3

****

****_**WARNINGS :** Certaines scènes peuvent heurter un jeune public._

_Le thème abordé est un sujet sérieux._

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes restantes, la concordance des temps et tout ce qui peut piquer les yeux à ceux/celles qui savent réellement écrire._

_Les histoires sont écrites avec « je », parfois un homme, parfois une femme._

_Bonne lecture._

 

**… … …**

 

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les paupières, la blancheur du plafond m'a affreusement fait mal aux yeux. J'ai mis du temps à m'habituer à cette couleur vive. Et aux bruits. J'entendais des « bips » à côté de moi et des voix lointaines qui parlaient. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Ce blanc éclatant me rappelait le Paradis.

Pourtant, c'était impossible que j'y sois.

Je venais de commettre un crime, je devais plutôt aller _en bas._

 

**…**

 

J'ai senti une présence à ma droite. Deux présences, en fait, car ils discutaient. Je ne comprenais pas tout.

\- … vous vous sentez ? … entendez ? … quel est votre... ?

J'ai complètement ouvert les yeux en grand pour dévisager deux hommes en blouses blanches.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Ma voix était rouillée et ma gorge sèche. L'homme a posé une main sur mon bras en me rassurant.

\- Vous allez bien. Tout va bien, vous avez été prise à temps. Quel est votre nom ?

J'ai mis du temps à retrouver la mémoire. J'ai bégayé en répondant à ses questions. Il a mis un produit dans ma perfusion, il m'a souri et il est parti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis endormie.

 

**…**

 

Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour comprendre que je me trouvais à l'hôpital. Il m'a fallu plusieurs heures pour réussir à m'asseoir sur mon lit, sans emmêler les fils de perfusion et sans avoir envie de vomir. Ma tête me faisait souffrir. Mon bras encore plus. J'avais un énorme bandage qui entourait mon poignet droit. J'allais m'amuser à triturer le pansement lorsqu'un Docteur est entré dans ma chambre, sans frapper. Il portait une simple blouse par-dessus un costume sombre.

Je me souviens de ses yeux bleu. Très clair. Presque translucide.

Il a souri en s'approchant de moi.

\- Hey, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Je... Qui êtes-vous ?

Il a souri de nouveau avant de se présenter.

\- Oh, pardon, je suis le Docteur Mick Davies. J'ai été envoyé vers toi pour t'aider.

Il s'est ensuite assis à côté de moi, sur le fauteuil.

\- Vous êtes un psychiatre ? demandais-je avec angoisse.

Il avait un accent Anglais. Étonnant, puisque nous nous trouvions à Drogheda, en Irlande.

\- Oh non, non, du tout. Cela dit, si tu veux parler, je peux t'écouter.

\- Non merci.

Et il est resté là, assit, sans rien dire.

 

**…**

Physiquement, j'allais bien et mieux. J'aurai dû quitter l'hôpital, mais les Docteurs ne voulaient pas que je parte sans examen psychologique et sans traitement. Ils ont envoyé un psychiatre pour me parler, mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec lui.

 

Étonnamment, j'ai souri lorsque le Docteur Davies est revenu me voir. Sans frapper, certes, mais sa simple présence me faisait du bien. Même s'il ne disait rien ou ne faisait rien.

Au bout de trois jours, il ne m'avait toujours pas demandé de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se contenter d'être là et de discuter de tout et de rien. De la météo, principalement. Même si j'en avais rien à faire, puisque j'étais bloqué dans cette chambre vide.

 

**…**

 

Il est revenu avec le même costume sous sa blouse. Il s'est encore assis à côté de moi et, n'y tenant plus, j'ai presque crié.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas de parler ?!

Il a simplement haussé les épaules.

\- Tu veux parler ?

\- Non !

\- Alors, ne le fait pas.

Il était très étrange. Et même temps, très adorable. Mignon, en fait. Même s'il devait avoir cinq ans de plus que moi.

 

**…**

 

Je suis resté un peu plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital. J'ai détesté cet endroit. Je n'attendais que la visite du Docteur Davies.

Le dernier jour, il est venu me voir dans la matinée, et il m'a dit au revoir en souriant.

Je ne voulais pas partir, à cause de lui. J'en ai oublié de lui demander son numéro de téléphone.

Lorsque j'ai quitté le lit, l'infirmière a changé une dernière fois le bandage de mon poignet. Puis, mon médecin traitant est venu avec mon ordonnance et mes médicaments. Ainsi que mon prochain rendez-vous chez le psychiatre.

J'ai tout prit sans écouter. Je pensais à Mick. Je me suis alors tourné vers le chirurgien et l'infirmière en demandant avec espoir.

\- Est-ce que le Docteur Davies est encore là ?

Ils ont affiché un air triste que je n'ai pas compris.

La femme s'est approchée de moi, en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule, en disant simplement.

\- Oh, tu connaissais le Docteur Davies ? Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, il est mort le mois dernier.

 

**…**

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
